Hyakkimaru
“You think you know what it feels like to be given up?! I was given up! I was abandoned!” ―Hyakkimaru in the Original Manga, Chapter: Sabame Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸, Hyakkimaru) is the main protagonist of Dororo and a wandering young man searching for parts of his body that were stolen from him by demons and slaying said demons. The demons originally took his body parts as part of a pact with his father. After learning the entire truth from his mother, He vows that he will kill his father for cursing him and disrespecting his mother. Appearance Hyakkimaru is a slim, pale youth with a pair of dark brown prosthetic eyes. He has long black hair that is tied up to a ponytail and bangs that pass his chin, often covering parts of his emotionless face. He has thin eyebrows and resembled his mother. In some episodes, Hyakkimaru would wear a long scarf along with a tattered cloak during his travels. Underneath is a worn, black kimono with many white anchor-shaped patterns and a fundoshi tied around his waist. He has many bandages wrapped around his body and a sword equipped on him. Personality Anime (2019) Not much of his personality was revealed in the beginning as he is unable to express himself due to the lack of certain features. With the limited access he has to the world, he is curious, naive and sensitive to his surroundings. Despite that, he's fearless and brave in combat, with a determination to achieve his goals and seek his missing body parts at all costs. Later on, Hyakkimaru was unable to contain his emotion and went berserk after his love interest, Mio, and the orphaned children who lived with her were killed by the troops under the order of Kagemitsu Daigo. He showed no hesitation of killing Kagemitsu's troops who murdered Mio and the children, implying that he can be merciless and brutal like a monster Dororo feared he would become. He became enraged once again after seeing the same man who killed Mio. After being called "son" by his mother, Nui no Kata, Hyakkimaru smiled, knowing and acknowledging her motherly affection for him. He was horrified after Nui stabbed herself. After learning the truth from his mother, Hyakkimaru seems to hold a particular hatred toward his father, Kagemitsu Daigo and vow that he will kill him for abandoning him and made his mother suffer. Hyakkimaru has a sibling rivalry between him and his younger brother, Tahomaru due to their mother always being attracted to Hyakkimaru but wasn't attracted to Tahomaru at all. He has no hesitation or regrets of defeating his brother easily and slashed his right eye leaving a scar to Tahomaru as his humiliation. Plot History During his birth, the demons who pact with Kagemitsu took his son's body parts and limbs but allowed Hyakkimaru to gain demonic powers for the side-effects of the curse his father place him. As an infant, Hyakkimaru was abandoned by his father but later found by Jukai. Jukai raised him well, training him in sword fighting, giving him his prosthetics as well as his own name. Before the events of the story in the 2019 anime, he has killed dangerous monsters and a demon who devoured his right leg. Hyakkimaru gives new arms with sword blades and head his journey to kill demons and regain his body parts. - 1969 Anime= - 2019 Anime= Episode 1 Hyakkimaru encountered Deiki, a demon who was involved in his father's pact, when he was passing by a village. As the demon rampaged, it devoured a few men; luckily Hyakkimaru was able to rescue a young thief named Dororo in the nick of time. He collapsed the bridge Deiki was on and killed it during the process. He then gained his skin after slaying the demon. Episode 12 TBA }} Relationship Nui No Kata Nui No Kata is Hyakkimaru's beloved mother whom she considered him as her only true family. She has the greatest love for Hyakkimaru even doesn't care about not having limbs and body parts during his birth. She was unable to save him from being abandoned by Kagemitsu. After learning his survival, Nui felt relieve for her son is alive. After calling him Son (坊や, Bōya), Hyakkimaru smiled, appreciating her affection by addressing her as Mama (おかあちゃん, Okaa-chan). He became horrified after learning the entire truth from her and witnessing her stabbing herself to ask for forgiveness. Because of this, Hyakkimaru set out to end Nui's suffering by killing Kagemitsu. Kagemitsu Daigo Kagemitsu is Hyakkimaru's father and archenemy after he found out that his body parts was offered to the demons, as well as abandoning him and abusing his mother. Unbeknownst to Hyakkimaru, his father was the one responsible for sending his troops to kill Mio. However, after learning that he is still alive and killing the demons, Kagemitsu set out to kill him with no hesitation. Kagemitsu shows neither care nor love towards Hyakkimaru, calling him a "Half-Demon Child" instead of his son. After learning the truth from his mother about Kagemitsu's cruelty, Hyakkimaru vowed to kill his own father for cursing and abandoning him and disrespecting his mother. Tahomaru Tahomaru is Hyakkimaru's younger brother and enemy in a sibling rivalry after Hyakkimaru got attractions from his mother. While Tahomaru wasn't able to gain any attractions from her at all. He saved his life from the monster. He doesn't know who he is. Until learned he is his elder brother. However, Tahomaru being manipulated by Kagemitsu and Hyakkimaru got attractions from Nui, Hyakkimaru fought and defeated his brother so easily. Jukai Jukai is Hakkmaru's guardian after being abandoned by Kagemitsu. He was raised and trained by Jukai with prosthetics for his journey to kill the demons and regained his body parts. Dororo After being saved by him, Dororo accompany Hyakkimaru in his journey in his quest to kill demons and monsters for his body parts and for Dororo gains money and golds. Mio Mio and Hyakkimaru were very close, but they would never be able to fall in love because of her tragic death. Hyakkimaru was inspired by her melody. After she died by Kagemitsu's men, Hyakkimaru lost control of himself and killed the troops to avenge her death. Biwamaru Biwamaru befriended and recognized Hyakkimaru. He advised him to get used to anything when regaining his body parts. After learning killing Kagemitsu's men, Biwamaru tells him to be careful when involved with bad people. Power & Abilities * Enhanced Physical Abilities''' - '' Due to the side-effects of his father's offering for his body parts to the 48 Demons, Hyakkimaru possesses enhanced strength and senses that help him kill demons even as a child. He is also agile, able to dodge attacks quickly and position himself. He has immense reflexes to block anything coming toward him such as arrow. * ''Blindness ''- Although he is born-blind, he can still see the color of others' souls, which allows him to indicate evil beings. * '''''Telepathy (Manga Only) - Before he has his voice, Hyakkimaru used telepathy to communicate with others. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: The Cruel Cape, Page 81 * Prosthetic Body ''- Majority of his body are prosthetic, this allows him to prevent any injuries if the blow was hit on his prostheses. His prosthetic parts are mostly weaponized. His arms have swords hidden in them, which he can easily slip them off and fight. His legs are filled with caustic chemicals that is corrosive to demons and monsters (Manga Only). He also has a detachable prosthetic nose that is explosive (Manga Only). All the prostheses were built and given to him by Jukai. However, his mask, right prosthetic leg and prosthetic nose and ears were pop off after regaining his body parts. * ''Sword Proficiency - Hyakkimaru had learnt swordsmanship when he was child. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 3 He can wield his swords with ease and cut down enemies swiftly as well as break weapons such swords, spears and arrows into pieces and cut through armors. He easily defeated his brother, Tahomaru as he slashed his right eye without sustaining any injuries and left a scar on Tahomaru. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 12 Gallery Anime (2019) Hyakkimaru3.png|Hyakkimaru in the ending Hyakkimaru4.png|Hyakkimaru as a newborn Hyakkimaru5.png Hyakkimaru1.png Hyakkimaru2.png Hyakki.png|Hyakki Maruo reference sheet in Young Black Jack Trivia *When Hyakkimaru saw Dororo for the first time, Dororo looked surprisingly cuter than what he had pictured in mind. Dororo Original Manga Volume 1, Chapter: The Possessed Sword, Page 304 * Hyakkimaru made an appearance in Young Black Jack, which he is an alternate character named Hyakki Maruo who is a doctor that lost all fours. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans